vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Axe (DotA 2)
Summary As a grunt in the Army of Red Mist, Mogul Khan set his sights on the rank of Red Mist General. In battle after battle he proved his worth through gory deed. His rise through the ranks was helped by the fact that he never hesitated to decapitate a superior. Through the seven year Campaign of the Thousand Tarns, he distinguished himself in glorious carnage, his star of fame shining ever brighter, while the number of comrades in arms steadily dwindled. On the night of ultimate victory, Axe declared himself the new Red Mist General, and took on the ultimate title of 'Axe.' But his troops now numbered zero. Of course, many had died in battle, but a significant number had also fallen to Axe's blade. Needless to say, most soldiers now shun his leadership. But this matters not a whit to Axe, who knows that a one-man army is by far the best. One by one the soldiers of the Red Mist fell, some in battle, others to Moghul Khan's ambitions, until the self-declared general found himself a commander without troops. No matter, Axe thought. For a one-man army is the best army of all. Leaping into battle, Moghul Khan compels nearby foes to attack him with a taunting Berserker's Call. Absorbing blows from every direction, Axe reacts by swinging his axe full circle in a Counter Helix, easily dispatching the swarm he had gathered. But alas, not all stay long enough to meet their end. The few limping away from Moghul Khan feel an inexplicable Battle Hunger, a hunger that is never sated before Axe sends them to an early grave with Culling Blade. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Mogul Khan, Axe Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Oglodi, Self-declared Red Mist General, Red Mist Reaper (former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has immense strength allowing him to make large craters with his fist, shatter stone pillars and punch torsos off), Martial Arts (Skilled in boxing), Weapon Mastery (Wields axes, scythes, flails, swords), Magic (Knows a few magic spells), Mind Manipulation (His war cry forces opponents to fight him), Damage Reduction (Takes less damage during Berserker's Call. Guard of the Red Mist also provides magical protection against damage), Empathic Manipulation (Can cause rage in an opponent with a curse), Curse Manipulation (Able to inflict curses that enrages opponents and injures them unless they murder someone), Statistics Reduction (Can cast debuffs that lower movement speed), Statistics Amplification (Able to boost his movement speed), Instinctive Reaction (Can automatically react to attacks with a helix counter attack) Power Nullification (Those affected by Berserker's Call cannot use spells), Damage Transferal with Molten Claw (Can reflect damage taken), Teleportation via Blink Dagger (With this knife he can teleport up to several meters), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Resists the effects of Ragestone, whose magical influence instills acts of madness and violence), Status Effect Inducement with Berserker's Witchslayer (The weapon has runes that will prevent it from being enchanted by those that may seek to disarm the wielder) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of utilizing Reaver, which is powerful enough to tear down mountains, Comparable to Invoker), Counter Helix and Molten Claw ignores durability Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Reaver, Tens of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Reaver and many other axes and blades he has collected, Blink Dagger, Vanguard, Molten Claw, Mantle of the Cinder Baron, Rampant Outrage Intelligence: Above Average (Highly skilled in combat, capable of taking down an entire horde of Zongom warriors with his bare hands and then killing a group of elite Zongom warriors with ease. All Oglodi warriors are trained to identify and take advantage of weak spots on their enemies. Besides combat, Axe is also a skilled blacksmith, having forged his own weapons during his time in the Red Mist Army. However, Axe is average in conventional intelligence.) Weaknesses: Can be very arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Berserker's Call:' Axe taunts nearby enemy units, forcing them to attack him, while he gains bonus armor during the duration. **''Mogul Khan's warcry taunts opponents into engaging in an unconquerable battle with the Axe.'' *'Battle Hunger:' Enrages an enemy unit, causing it to be slowed and take damage over time until it kills another unit or the duration ends. Axe gains movement speed for each unit affected with Battle Hunger. **''Ordinary heroes cannot withstand Mogul Khan's rage for battle, such that it injures them until it is satisfied.'' *'Counter Helix:' When attacked, Axe performs a helix counter attack, dealing damage to all nearby enemies. **''Axe is the only reinforcement this army needs.'' *'Culling Blade:' Axe spots a weakness and strikes, instantly killing an enemy unit with low health, or dealing moderate damage otherwise. When an enemy hero is killed with Culling Blade, its cooldown is reset, and Axe and nearby allied units gain bonus movement speed. **''Mogul Khan is the embodiment of battle and fury, launching into a gruesome fatality against those who dare engage the Axe in combat.'' *'Reaver:' Forged in volcanic fire, bathed in the blood of countless foes, the Reaver is a weapon that has never known mercy. It is a massive axe capable of tearing whole mountains down. **''A massive axe capable of tearing whole mountains down.'' *'Vanguard: '''Known as the Guard of the Red Mist, the shield has the ability to grant its wielder magical protection from damage. **''Forged when the Red Mist were many and Mogul Khan was but a lowly grunt, the Guard is a rock among a sea of blows. As much a statement of intent as a shield, the cursed sigil of Battle Hunger lays emblazoned upon its face. Only death and slaughter may remedy its hex. *'Blink Dagger: '''A magical dagger that bestows the wielder the ability to teleport. Axe tried to trade this dagger for a Blink Axe even though such weapon does not exist. **''The fabled dagger used by the fastest assassin ever to walk the lands. *'Berserker's Witchslayer: '''As the name implies, the axe is used to kill witches with an added countermeasure of anti-magic runes. **''The runes along the edge prevent it from being enchanted by those that may seek to disarm the wielder. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Valve Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Military Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Teachers Category:Berserkers Category:Boxers Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Armored Characters Category:Traitors Category:Antiheroes Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magma Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 8